Unthinkable?
by brittany.barbour1
Summary: UPDATED! And COMPLETE! My take on the finale. Cannon up until Streets of Fire. Goal is to finish the story before the finale airs on Wednesday. Rated T for violence. Multiple updates per day. Based on a couple spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

AN- My predictions based on the storyline in place, the spoilers for the finale, and my Olicity beating heart. No beta reader yet so all mistakes are mine, thought the characters sadly are not.

...

Felicity's mouth dropped as she saw the determination in Oliver's face, the desperate plea in his eyes for the cure to work as his jaw was set tight, unsure if he was making the right choice. She could see the inner struggle, but she also heard what Waller had said. In the split second after he plunged the blue liquid into Roy's chest her mouth opened and the words flew out without her knowledge. She lovingly put a hand on his shoulder and told him with conviction she didn't know she still had, "There was no choice to make."

He turned to her, hand reaching up to cup her cheek, but before she knew it he had thrown her behind him, one arm wrapped around her holding her close to his body like a backwards hug. The rest of his body readily set into a defensive stance, ready to attack if needed. She peaked past his shoulder to see what threat had set him off- Roy was sitting straight up, fully alert, glaring at Oliver. When he spoke she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"What the hell Oliver- that hurt! If Slade wasn't a psycho and you weren't my girlfriend's brother I'd probably punch you in the face. Oh shit! Thea! I let her see me with that stupid skank, she's never going to talk to me again. And I had this crazy dream that she was telling me I should just kill her and put us both out of our memories- I, I, oh no! In my dream I choked her, and I hit Sin and I kicked your ass too. Oh shit- I hurt you in my dream too Felicity- wait, Felicity what the hell happened to your head, did I do that? Was my dream not a dream? Why the hell are you laughing?"

Oliver just glanced back, wondering the same thing as Felicity caught her breath- "I'm laughing because your alive, you aren't a crazy psychopath- sorry by the way, that wasn't a dream and no, you didn't do this to me, Slade and Isabitch did this with their flunkies. Thea is okay, physically anyway" she winced at the thought and sent an apologetic look towards Oliver, "and most of all I am laughing because apparently you have no brain to mouth filter anymore either, and apparently when we get down to the wire my reaction to stress is laughing, answer your questions?"

Just as Roy was about to speak Felicity's phone rang again, as did Digg's. They both excused themselves to answer while Oliver reluctantly released his hold on Felicity and walked closer to Roy. He began to explain that there were 20 Mirikuru soldiers now, including Isabel Rochev, and that he had been unconscious for over a week. They had a cure and the only way to test it was on him. As he finished up he grabbed an arrow and looked at Roy with apologies spewing from his glistening blue eyes, "I have to test that it really worked, that we can stop these guys," Roy just held out his left arm, still trying to wrap his head around everything he had heard in the last few minutes- as Oliver sliced a small, shallow cut over his forearm the searing pain was a relief. Instead of anger he felt pain and remorse, as the blood dripped down his arm, not showing any sign of his quick healing all he could think about was "Thea."

The word barely passed his lips as an escaped breath. He locked eyes with Oliver and continued, "Thea, Felicity said she was okay physically, what happened, is she really okay? Did I hurt her, where is she? Will she ever forgive me?"

Oliver grabbed a towel to press against his cut to stop the bleeding, "your healing isn't still super human, what about the strength, can you still lift..." He paused to look around to see what he could use as a test but it was a long enough pause for Roy to take action. He easily picked up Oliver by the shirt, one handed, and as he put him back down he pulled him close,"Yeah, the strength is still there- and I have control over the anger, but I will still punch you if you don't tell me about Thea." To his surprise, the growled words did not make Oliver angry, but rather he looked broken.

Oliver stepped away, not being able to look Roy in the face. "8 days ago you were in a rage, you were choking the life out of Thea and I shot you with 3 arrows to knock you out. That night," the emotion was think in his voice making it hard to continue and completely throwing Roy through a loop as he was not used to this softer side of Oliver. "That night she tried to call me out on knowing a head of time that you were dangerous, but before I knew it Slade had captured the 3 of us, me Thea and my mom, and said I had to choose who would die. I threw myself at his Mercy, but my mother was strong and brave, she protected us both and stood up to Slade. He stabbed her through the heart right in front of us. Thea thinks you went nuts, had to watch our mother die knowing it was my fault since she now knows Slade was on the island, and Isabel bankrupted us including taking Verdant from Thea. The only good news is that all hell is breaking loose in this city and she got the hell out of here this morning!"

Roy, Diggle, and Felicity were now staring at Oliver, no one knowing quite what to say as Oliver's phone rang, he looked down and couldn't seem to help but allow a broken smile to grace the corners of his mouth for just a moment- "Its Thea."

...

AN- This will hopefully be done before the final episode airs- it will be multiple chapters but I don't know how many- I'm looking to resolve all charter story lines by the end of the battle.

please review- what issues do you want to see resolved and would you like to read more?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daddy issues

Thea collapsed against the pillar behind her. What she used only moments before to hide from the monster who shared her DNA was now the only thing keeping her from melting into the train platform beneath her. She was shaking, the gun lying next to her, and the man she never really knew lying in front of her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall, she didn't want to see all the blood, not again, not after having her skin stained by her mother's just last week.

Her eyes suddenly shot open as she lifted her gaze toward Malcolm. "The blood, there should be blood..." She rushed to his side feeling for a pulse. She felt a slight breath and her words slipped out in utter shock, "how are you even alive?"

Malcolm chose that moment to sit up, pulling down his black shirt to reveal the fitted Kevlar beneath it, carefully removing the bullets from just over his heart. "Well it's not because you're a poor shot."

Thea jumped back, reaching for the gun once again.

"Thea, Thea..." He began to plead with her again, arms raised in surrender. "I know you want nothing to do with me, that much is obvious." He tried to lighten the mood while once again patting his chest. He continued on, voice breaking, "Tommy is gone because of me, I know that Thea. Even if you never want to see me again I can't allow anything to happen to you. Please, just let me take you somewhere safe- let me take you to Oliver."

"Huh! You think Oliver is safe." She was screaming at this point, "he is why I was kidnapped, why mom was killed, why we lost QC..."

"Thea, shhh, I need to keep you safe which means keeping these maniacs away from us. There has to be someone you can trust- the Arrow saved you, didn't he? And he would do anything to save this city- he even stabbed himself in the chest to run an arrow through me. Listen, let me take you to him and we will both get our wish- he will keep you safe for me, and probably kill me for you."

She just glared, stuck in a nightmare that had somehow become her reality. She wanted to be at home with her mom and Walter, to be able to trust Oliver, to be cuddled up with Roy knowing she was safe in his arms. But now that was all a fantasy and this messed up world was all she had to work with. "Can't say I completely disagree with that plan, the only problem is I don't know who is is or how to find him."

"Lucky for us, I do- give me your phone."

She was skeptical and still clutching the gun in her right hand, but handed the phone over anyway, brow raised as she watched him. "Put it on speaker, I still don't trust you." The phone rang so quickly she would have sworn he was using speed dial, but how would that be possible on her phone? What she heard next shattered the last bit of the reality she had once believed in.

"Speedy, thank God, are you alright?" The relief in his voice was evident, but she just continued to glare at Malcolm, partially feeling sorry she hadn't called Oliver herself, partially pissed that he had lied about being able to contact the Arrow.

"Not exactly son, but she is with me."

"Your dead, your supposed to be dead. I killed you. I, I, I... Where is Thea!" The initial shock in his voice had made Felicity and Dig both lean in a little, trying to hear the other side of the conversation. But by the end of his sentence as he screamed Thea's name Roy was jumping from the table ready to kill.

"I'm right here Ollie, I'm okay, Malcolm found me at the train station- he stopped 2 of those crazy guys wearing masks. I tried to get away from him, but he claims to just want to get me somewhere safe- and since he called you even though I just shot him in the chest twice- I guess he wasn't lying. I thought he was when he said he was going to take me to the Arrow and you answered the phone, but since you're on speaker and I heard what you said, I guess everything makes sense now. You've been lying to me since the day you got back." The venom in her voice was unmistakable, and it cut Oliver to his very core. "You could have warned us, could have saved mom, could have warned me about Slade, about Roy..."

At the mention of Roy her voice trembled and he took his chance, stealing the phone from Oliver, it hadn't been on speaker but Thea had been quite loud and forceful so the whole team heard everything. As a quick apology and courtesy to everyone else in the room, especially Oliver since he had snatched the phone from him as he was about to speak. "Thea, It's so good to hear your voice. I am SO SO SO sorry, I can't even begin to explain." The glare from Felicity and the nod from Oliver let him know that he needed to though, and he had permission to tell everyone's secrets at this point.

She was going for dry and cold, but her voice was full of emotion- anger, relief, confusion, all mixed together. "You sure as he'll better try Harper."

So he got into it, quickly explaining starting with being shot in the knee with the arrow as Oliver was trying to prevent him from being anywhere near the Mirakuru. He then explained that Oliver saved him when he got injected and was working with him to help him control his anger, and that she was the only way he could focus. That He broke up with her because he was afraid that he would lose his temper and hurt her, and he hung his head in shame as he recalled what he actually did in his rage. He noted that Felicity got her hands on the cure and now he was getting back to normal. He told her he had been unconscious since the incident at Verdant and that he was sorry he wasn't there for her this week. At that point, Oliver heard the sound of a neck breaking and the sound of a body being dropped several feet.

He took the phone back and got to the point, heart breaking that he could still hear his sister crying on the other side of the phone. "Malcolm! Thea said you took out 2 masked men- they are almost impossible to kill. We have the cure, it will weaken them, bring them back to Mortal-"

"Don't worry, I made sure they were dead, I wasn't in a hurry to run away like you were- thanks for the chance to get away by the way."

Oliver's voice was thick with emotion, he couldn't let it go, couldn't contain his anger, "I left to try and reach CNRI in time, to save Laurel- I dint get there in time, instead of waiting for you to die I sat in the rubble with Tommy in my arms as he took his last breaths!"

For the first time since the call started there was utter silence. "Just bring Thea to me, we are in the clock tower on 5th and Graham in the Glades." He hung up quickly and slammed the phone onto the table. He caught Felicity's eye and couldn't look away, with his jaw set he knew it was time to move on, "we need reinforcements and we need to get this cure mobilized!"

Diggle spoke up for the first time since Roy had awoken, "I think I can help with that..."

...

AN- I am looking for a Beta, someone who can do a quick turn around as I want to get this done before the finale. Please PM if you are interested and reviews are like gold!

What characters should I focus on next and what issues need to be resolved?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: reinforcements

_"We need reinforcements and we need to get this cure mobilized!"_

_Diggle spoke up for the first time since Roy had awoken, "I think I can help with that..."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"That was Lyla on the phone- Amanda lied, the drone is on it's way now; she's got the suicide squad en route. I'm going to meet them just outside of the Starling ARGUS headquarters. There are 60 vials of the cure in there and only about 20 guys, some of whom are hopefully already dead. Give me a couple and we can engineer it into some bullets, the same way Lawton laces his with Curari."

Oliver nodded and Dig wasted no time, he grabbed 4 vials and stopped in front of Felicity just long enough to hug her and softly tell her his goodbye, "you don't have to say it, I know, if I don't come back alive you will be pissed- I'm meeting Lyla in 20- get them ready for the league and stay here- don't even try to argue either- you have a concussion and your mobile office crashed a few hours ago. I'll be on comms and I expect you to tell me where to go once we take care of Waller." He winked at her and ran out, not leaving anyone anytime to question him or even say goodbye.

Oliver quickly caught Felicity's eye again, "the league?"

"My phone call, it was Sara- when she left she went back to Nyssa, she's in town, she was with Laurel and Lance at the station. She's on her way here now and she's got 5 league members with her. Apparently Sara told Nyssa about the Mirakuru when she first found her and Her father wants it all destroyed." Felicity glanced at her watch- "they should be here in 10 minutes or less, which means I need to make arrows. Dd you bring that case I asked for?"

"Yeah, the case is in the corner- Roy, can you put it on the table?" As Felicity crossed to the vials of cure he rushed to her side, just a breath's distance from her, "what about arrows?"

"Ever since Cisco said they might be able to make the antidote I have been making arrows to put the cure in, I used the design from Sara's venom arrows, just a little bigger. I wasn't sure how many you could use, figured 20 max in the quiver, but I have 50 hollowed out- and now that the league is coming, they can shoot the cure arrows too, so I need to get them all filled."

His mouth dropped open as Roy set down the case and opened it- it was full of hollow tip arrows to fill with the cure, and the heads were different than his normal arrows, he picked one up running a finger over it. "It's an aluminum carbon composite- Barry suggested it to get through the denser muscle tissue when we were dealing with Gold, it's taken this long to get them in and weighted right, I knew they had to match your arrow heads. And let me just say, it's great and all that they are way stronger, but they are also way harder to drill." She could see the slight smirk on Oliver's lips and her ears began to turn red, now was NOT the time to babble, "three, two, now, okay- so here are your arrows, you can practice shooting a couple I filled with water so you could test the weight, I also had to test how quick the liquid would drain once it hit it's target," Oliver's intense gaze was unnerving her, "so yeah, you go over there and practice and I will start filling these."

He grabbed the practice arrows and turned back to face her, gently placing his hand on her cheek to force her to look in his eyes- "Felicity Smoak you are remarkable."

He smiled and walked away, calling Roy as he did so they could go over the details of how many men there were and where they would be. As he shot the first arrow, which easily slipped through the tennis ball and into the concrete behind it he smiled watching the liquid run down the wall, looking back at Felicity he saw her biting her lower lip, concentrating on transferring the cure and he had hope once again, she was his light, his proof that not everything in life was tainted.

He went back to training and strategy, having comms on with Dig as he made his was to the ARGUS building when suddenly they were no longer alone.

...

AN- sorry all, no real action yet, this was more of a filler chapter to set up future alliances and show how much the team is really working as a team these days as opposed to Oliver calling the shots.

Again, no beta, all mistakes are mine.

please review- should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Visitors

He went back to training and strategy, having comms on with Dig as he made his was to the ARGUS building when suddenly they were no longer alone.

... ... ... ...

In an instant Oliver had spun around, arrow now aimed precisely at the intruder's Adam's apple. Roy taking cue and rushing across the room, still seeming to have a super speed that seemed more graceful than Felicity had ever seen before.

He crashed into Thea, pulling her into his arms as though he would never let go, whispering his apologies, his love, and his unwillingness to ever be separated from her again.

Malcolm took his eyes off Oliver just long enough to witness the mask fall from his daughters face, to see that this hooligan was the one person keeping her grounded, making her happy while the world literally fell apart around her. Eyes back to Oliver he lifted his hands in surrender, letting his bow hang over his shoulder as a sign of submission. "Oliver, you and I didn't agree on how to do it, but all either of us ever wanted was to save this city. Maybe my way was wrong, it certainly cost me everything," a slight tear seemed to pool just at the corner of his right eye as he thought a moment about his children- the son he is responsible for killing and the daughter that hates him so much she shot him point blank- "I can't change that now. I can't make it right. Without Tommy nothing can be right. But please, I just came here to protect her. Let me help, let me-"

"My father has been looking for you DARK ARCHER" Nyssa soft but powerful voice overpowered the room, drawing everyone's attention.

After a quick glance to Oliver, which seemed to speak volumes over the shock and silence in the room, Sara gently put her hand on Nyssa's elbow, forcing her to lower her bow, "now is not the time, there are much more pressing matters." The w his per was so gentle and soft that no one else could hear, but it seemed to calm Nyssa and she moved on quickly, diverting her attention from Malcolm to Oliver in an instant.

"What's the plan and where are these super soldiers congregating?"

As Oliver opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by Felicity, "the plan is to cure them, then stop them. And this is how you will be able to do it." She walked over to

Nyssa, showing her the cure arrow and explaining the specs of it.

"I always liked feisty blondes." She winked as she looked from Felicity to Sara and back to Felicity, reaching for the arrow. To her surprise, Felicity pulled back and instead handed her a practice arrow. Nyssa grabbed it and knocked it in the blink of an eye, gracefully hitting a tennis ball and driving it into the concrete behind Oliver before anyone else eve knew he had thrown the ball. "Yes, these will work nicely. How many do you have?"

"I have more to make, but by the time you leave here, you should all be able to take 5 or 6." The bubbly blonde was all business, quickly returning to her work with the serum, Sara readily joining her.

Just as Nyssa was about to speak again both Oliver and Felicity put a hand to their right ear, "You did what Dig?!"

Sara saw the look of horror on Felicity's face as well as the furrow of Oliver's brow, but the millisecond of a smirk that he couldn't hold back is what truly got Sara's attention as she quickly went to Felicity's case and grabbed 2 ear pieces out. She silently looked to Felicity and Oliver before they each gave a slight nod and she then hooked in her earpiece, tossing the other to Roy and going back to filling arrows, reminding herself of how much she truly did love being a part of this team. The look of confusion and understanding simultaneously coming from Nyssa was a bit unnerving, but made it easy for her to smile and get back to work.

... ... ... ...

AN- I know that was quick, but Dig is up next and we will have an ARGUS update

Again, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: ARGUS

When Dig arrived just outside the ARGUS facility, Lyla and the suicide squad were already in place.

Lyla had explained that Waller had information on Deathstroke that she was keeping tight lipped about and it drew her suspicions. After some digging she found out about the drone and that it had been ordered before all hell broke loose in Starling. Project X was also slated to be terminated, so she grabbed the only 3 members of the suicide squad that had not yet had the implants infused into their spines and removed their trackers. One ran, but he didn't get far, as Lawton shot him seemingly without even aiming. The other two, dead shot and bronze tiger, opted to help her get to the bottom of this, to confront Waller.

Breaking into the Facility wasn't difficult as Lyla had codes and most of the ARGUS troops in the he area were deployed to keep the citizens of Starling City hostage while their impending doom flew in on a drone. Once the reached Amanda's command center Dig walked in alone, while the other three moved into flanking positions. He tried to make her see reason, to get information from her. When nothing seemed to be working he turned to walk away, to regroup, and on the screen behind him he saw a tracking map- Waller knew where Slade and Isabel were. Without thought he turned back, gun drawn. It was only after he was screaming for information that he realized his back up had joined in on the fun- bronze tiger had taken out three men while Lyla had locked two others in a storage room and Deadshot had gone straight for the source, instantly training his weapon on Waller.

After a few moments of a Mexican standoff, it was Diggle who reacted. As Waller called out to have the suicide trackers activated, thereby terminating all members of project x, Dig lost his senses and shot her. It wasn't a kill shot, it was in her shoulder, just enough to incapacitate her. She was quickly disarmed and he was left towering over her, gun aimed directly between her eyes, "that was a warning shot- I'm running out of time and patience. Where is Slade Wilson and how do. I stop that drone."

As his team left the building they took weapons and vehicles, a couple of computers for Felicity, and all the tracking info on Slade. They had radioed in for the drone attack to be cancelled, but unfortunately had to tie up Waller to ensure she wouldn't call for another strike. Diggle didn't even feel guilty as he hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of his gun, some satisfaction in her slumped unconscious form.

They were on their way to the clock tower to bring Felicity her new toys. Lawton had already begun transferring the cure into bullets, and Lyla was covering their tracks with ARGUS.

"We are about 30 minutes out, maybe longer with the way the roads are- you need to get to QC, that's where Waller last pinged both Slade and Isabel. Seems like the soldiers are in the tunnel near QC- they have turned a train car into a mobile operations base. You go now and we will catch up after dropping the gear off for Felicity."

Felicity and Oliver shared a look, not acknowledging the rest of the people in the room, not even the two extended team members that had been privy to the conversation.

"There's enough arrows for each league member to take 3 and for you to have 7. I'll keep making more and send the rest with Digg."

Oliver nodded to Felicity and grabbed his bow and quiver, glancing at Sara to let her know it was time to go while looking to Roy and Malcolm. "Roy, you up for the fight?" After his emphatic nod Oliver Focused next on Malcolm. "I don't trust you, but I do believe you would never let anything happen to Thea- stay here and protect her, I will never forgive you for marooning me on that Island, for Tommy, but I will give you this one chance to make me not want to rip your heart out with my bare hands." The last bit was gruff and quiet as he walked past Malcolm and toward Felicity.

"Okay, my dad is up to speed on the plan- the police have grenades and rocket launchers that they confiscated from the mayor after the undertaking and they will be ready near the old subway entrances. The lieutenant put my dad in charge, so they will follow our lead." She grabbed the arrows for herself and the other league members and headed for the door. As they walked past Malcolm they shared a look of unfinished business- she had never known he was responsible for the Gambit going down.

Nyssa took the opportunity to grab Malcolm and give him one final word of friendly advice, "the Arrow may be willing to give you another chance, but Ras Al Ghul will not. Once we have incinerated this threat, we will be back for you."

Roy and Thea said their goodbyes and Roy promised to come back to her. She promised to call Sin and have her come to the tower where she would stay until his return. Thea turned to say her goodbyes to Ollie when she caught a glimpse of the tender moment he somehow was finding the time for while hell broke loose around him.

He had Felicity in his arms, what looked to be a simple, innocent hug, but as he whispered in her ear a small tear tracked down her and he ever so gently wiped it away. He took her cheeks in both of his hand and she could barely hear him say, "stay here, you are the best of all of us and I can't do this without your voice in my head- you are my conscience and I need you to guide me tonight. I'll be back for you. Your my girl, you'll always be my girl."

She looked back at him, into his eyes that seemed to have softened just for her, "you better be, if not I'll be pissed and you know you don't want to be on the receiving end of my loud voice."

They lingered there for a moment, forehead to forehead, but Thea was shocked that they didn't move to give each other a goodbye kiss, just his hand lingering on her shoulder as he grabbed the rest of the arrows and walked her way. He hugged her and kissed her forehead, "stay here Speedy, I love you and when  
I get back I will explain everything."

She barely had enough time to say "I love you too Ollie" before he was gone, they were all gone, she was left with Malcolm who was examining the arrow sticking out of the wall and the blonde she had always underestimated, diligently working with the arrows.

"Felicity, can I help?"

She looked at Thea with soft eyes, she had so much emotion pent up for this strong young woman whom she respected, but had never really had a chance to show that. "Of course Thea, I'll teach you- but first you should call Sin- she knows where this place is," she winced at the face the Thea made as if to be offended that Sin had known before her. "Not that she knows about Oliver being the Arrow, or really any of this- she was kind of Sara's side kick when Sara first came to town, before Oliver came back after the undertaking. That's how she knows about this place, this was Sara's safe house. Our lair is actually at Verdant, in the basement, or it was, before Slade broke in and Isabitch stole the building and all of the glades starting falling around it..."

Luckily she wasn't able to babble anymore as Thea couldn't help but interrupt, "Isabitch? I like that!"

Felicity still didn't have control over her mouth, "yeah, Isabitch... I kind of hit her with a van earlier tonight, It felt really good."

As both women lightly chuckled Thea held up one finger as she dialed Sin and walked to the other side of the room, still steering clear of Malcolm. By the time she hung up she was hysterical once again, Sin was only a block away, but she was trapped. Felicity was seconds away from drugging her when Malcolm stepped in.

They all came to the agreement that Thea would go get Sin and Malcolm would go with her. Felicity had finished more Arrows so he took a few of those just in case. They would be gone less than 10 minutes and Oliver never had to know.

"Okay Dig, see you in 20 minutes, I will be muted for then next 15 minutes or so to fix the earpiece, but I will still be able to hear you from my tablet."

"Thea, it's all set, the boys think I'm fixing the comms so you can take it, just in case. This button here is how you unmute it- just press it if you need me or Dig. Oliver, Sara, and Roy will be able to hear you too, but just like I told Dig, I have a set up on my Tablet so I can monitor you and the earpiece has a tracker. If you aren't back in 20 minutes I will have to tell them you left to get Sin. Just for the record Merlyn, I don't trust you and I think you are an awful person- but I do Trust Thea- she shot you once and I know she would do it again. She has my .22 and obviously knows how to use it. Beyond that, if you don't get her back her safely in the next 20 minutes, I pity you. Oliver and Roy already have a grudge against you and she is the only person either of them care about at this point- they will hunt you down like the dog you are." She continued glaring at Malcolm, satisfied that he took her threat seriously, hugged Thea, and sent them off, turning the tracker on from her tablet to keep herself from passing out from worry.

Felicity sat at the table slumped over, both hands rubbing her temples, "I just sent Oliver's little sister into hell on earth with Malcolm Merlin, what the hell did I do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the tunnel

The March toward QC was uneventful. There was plenty of carnage and destruction, but no soldiers attempting to stop them. That all changed once they arrived in the tunnel, less than a mere quarter mile from the entrance to QC. All that stood between Oliver and Slade was 13 super soldiers And a road strewn with abandoned cars. He stood before them, Roy to his right, Sara to his left, flanked by the league. He silently thanked whatever is good in the world that Thea and Felicity willingly stayed behind, that Dig and Lance would be meeting him at QC, and that Sara had brought the league. He was even thankful that Malcolm Merlin was alive and watching over Thea and Felicity. Most of all though, he was thankful that Felicity had just gone off comms, it would give him just a few minutes to focus without worrying that she would be hearing his end.

Taking a calming breath and clearing his mind, he looked at his team, old and new, and led the charge. They ran at the soldiers, no time to actually shoot the arrows, so instead they were stabbing them while in hand to hand combat. He heard the snap of a neck and went into tunnel vision, trying to focus on the next target and nothing else. As much as he used to be all about survival and looking out for himself, he was part of a team now and focusing on the target wasn't working. He shot off 3 cure arrows, each hitting their targets as the league moved in to end them.

He leapt across the hood of a car, punching one of the masked men in the face, attempting to give Roy a chance to get out of a head lock. It worked, and as both men stood they seamlessly began fighting back to back. Oliver knocked a soldier off balance, throwing him past Roy, who simultaneously pulled an arrow from Oliver's quiver and was able to stab him through the leg, releasing the cure and taking him out of the fight in one swift movement. For a split second a smile graced Oliver's lips, it was a proud moment to see Roy in action, to fight side by side with the boy he helped shape into a respectful young man. But that good feeling faded in an instant as he caught a bone chilling sight from the corner of his eye.

Sara had been fighting side by side with Nysa and she let her guard down- while jumping in front of Nysa to stop an incoming knife she was taken out from the other side. She flew across three lanes of the highway landing with a thump that Oliver could feel in his bones. There was nothing he or Nysa could do except to fight their ways toward her. It took another 5 minutes to reach her, and by the time they reached her no one else was left standing. Roy was on all fours, catching his breath, but he no serious injuries. Nysa had a gash on her arm and Oliver's knee was throbbing, but the concern was Sara. All the other league members were either gone, not being known as team players, or dead. Sara was still breathing, but unconscious. Both Nysa and Oliver shot each other a look of defeat as neither was in any shape to argue when it was Roy who picked her up and began carrying her bridal style the last 300 yards toward QC in silence.

As they got within view of QC Sara began to stir. It was just in time as detective Lance came running, fearing for the worst. They had reached QC and it was time for phase 2. Oliver turned his comms back on, "Digg, you almost at QC with those extra arrows? We made it to the entrance, me Roy, Sara, Nysa, and Lance. 13 soldiers down, I don't know how many are left, but there can't be more than 5 plus Isobel and Slade."

"Thank God man, the radio silence was starting to get to me, I had no idea what to think when we showed up to the clock tower and it was empty. We're on our way, 5 minutes out."

"What do you mean the clock tower's empty- we left Thea there with Merlin, and Felicity! Where the hell is she Digg?" Oliver sounded broken, more raw than he had ever shown to anyone besides Felicity.

Thea spoke up then, having been monitoring the feed for any news, "I'm here at the clock tower, I stayed like I promised. Malcolm came with me to get Sin, she's here too, she's safe Roy. When we got back the arrows were gone and there was a computer up here- we thought Felicity went with Mr Diggle when he got back- we saw him leaving. Malcolm, he said it didn't make sense, said he expected the ballsy blonde to be here when we got back to follow through on her threats if there was even one scratch on me. He took off once he reinforced the doors. I have Felicity's gun."

"Breathe Thea," it was Sara's voice that broke through the hysteria, "is Felicity's tablet still there?"

"Yeah, yeah it is, I remember because I thought it was weird- I've never seen her without that thing in her hand. Okay, I have it- crap, she has a password, of course she has a password!" Thea threw her hands up in in defeat, almost dropping the tablet.

The broken voice she heard next was not what she expected, "OQ10712Arrow, that's the password," he swallowed hard and the next bit was hardly a whisper, "the day she became my partner, began the switch from the hood to arrow."

"It worked! Now what Sara?"

"She always leaves the ap on when we are on coms, can you check the trackers- where does it say she is?"

"It shows that she's here- at the clock tower- oh no! I have her com link! She made me take it before she would let me get Sin."

The roar that erupted made them all jump, including Nysa and Lance even without being privy to the conversation, "Where the hell is Felicity!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the charge

From the moment They found out Felicity was gone everything happened in a whirlwind. They had each silently come to the conclusion that Slade must have taken her, and at the only way to get her back was to take him out.

They charged into QC, arrows knocked and ready to go- this time Oliver was flanked by Roy and Nyssa to the right, Lance and Sara to the left. There were only two guards before the elevator, easily taken out between cure arrows and gunshots to the head.

The bigger concern was getting out of the elevator at the top floor. Just as the elevator dinged to signal it had reached it's destination Oliver heard 3 shots ring out, quickly followed by 3 loud thumps and Dig's voice- " Lawton just took out the 3 he could see- bullets are full of the cure and curiari- might want to check them just to be sure."

As Oliver stepped out of the elevator they saw 3 masked men, clearly not recovering from fatal head wounds, "well I guess that's why they call him Deadshot..."

The five of them quickly got back into a flanking position and headed straight for Oliver's former office. Isobel was waiting with goons to protect her and the curtains wisely drawn. As the battle ensued it was obvious that the men left as protection detail were not just at a Mirakuru advantage, but had also had combat training. Sara stayed close to her father, keeping him from the center of the battle, but still allowing him to be part of it. After a few minutes of bodies flying through the air, Roy was on the ground, Lance quickly turning his hoodie into a tourniquet to stop the bleeding from a gash to his leg. The last of the masked men lunged for the two while they were seemingly unprotected, only to receive a green arrow through the heart and Sara's staff to the face, several times. With one final blow the man slumped to the ground just as Isobel Rochev, the last enemy standing, gracefully and gymnastically round house kicked Oliver inn the face, landed into a back handspring, and ran her blade through Sara's side.

Before even Sara could react Nyssa had Isobel by the hair, flipped her across the room, and in one swift motion had her on her knees, mask removed, with a knife to her throat. As Sara fell to the ground she screamed, "Wait!"

Nyssa stopped cold and looked at the bleeding blonde with a breaking heart, she knew why she wanted her to stop, that she was concerned for the missing team member. That one word though, broke her heart. She knew then that even if Sara made it out of here alive, she would never return to her, not fully. It was time she admitted the truth- Sara had seen the light and would now seek it, there was no place for her in the darkness that surrounded the league. While Nyssa had stopped cold, the other team members jumped into action.

Even though he could hardly move Roy had crawled to Sara, placing pressure on the wound while Lance dressed it the best he could. Oliver called out to Dig, "there are no more threats in the building- get up here with medical supplies- Sara and Roy are down- hurry!" His emotions were thick as he locked eyes with Sara, "I will not let you die again!"

"Already in the building, elevators are turned off, we are on floor 15, got the supplies." Dig's response was choppy, indicating he was running the stairs as fast as possible. But there was also a heaviness to his voice, Oliver knew it was the not knowing, that he desperately wanting to ask about Felicity, but couldn't bring himself to utter her name.

Isobel watched the team in action, still unable to move from Nyssa's grip and spat at Oliver, nodding toward Sara "Was this why Russia only happened once Oliver- I'm not blonde enough for you?"

The roar that followed drew everyone's attention from the current task of triage, "Where is she?!"

"Who, you're whore? By now Slade has killed them both-"

"Both! Where is he and who does he have?"

"Oh, poor little Ollie, you don't even know and you never will- I only wish I was going to be there to see it when you have to identify the bodies."

"He won't kill her, not until I'm there to see it- he'll want me to watch her die- just like my mother, just like SHADO."

"SHADO?"

The sick laugh that came from Oliver's core surprised even him, "he never told you? Did you think he was in love with you? That he wanted you? Just the same way you thought my father wanted you? SHADO was on the island- taught me to use the bow. We were together and Slade had fallen for her, but didn't admit it until after she was killed. He blames me for her death, this is all to avenge her! You are nothing but a tool for him!"

"Why wouldn't he kill her then, before you had a chance to play the hero"

"Because just like you, he wants to see the look on my face." He moved to plunge a cure arrow through her heart, but he had none left, neither did Nyssa. He quickly caught Nyssa's eye, "break her arm, it will heal, then we'll break it again, over and over."

With a quick snap Isobel was writhing in pain, attempting not to let it show, "he will come for me."

"He will Never come for you, the only woman he sees is SHADO, in his head she is the one who designs each move, she is the one in charge." Oliver looked to Nyssa, "again, the other arm."

As he heard the next snap and swallowed cry Roy spoke up, "haven't you started having the hallucinations yet?"

Isobel's eyes went wide, she was seeing Leaving her on a Tarmac for some other woman, just like Robert did, and as Oliver said, "again" she could have sworn it was Robert speaking, Robert standing in front of her.

"Enough, she screamed- "you can torture me all you want but you can't kill me- I still own this company and I will have revenge!"

Sara's voice rang gout, "wanna bet, bitch?" She tossed the blue serum toward Oliver, she had one dose and the injector that He had used on Roy hidden in her boot.

He quickly caught it and stabbed her in the heart, releasing the serum and allowing the pain really sink in- her broken arms no longer healing, scars no longer fading. Nyssa knocked her out just as Sara got to her feet. Everyone looked around in disbelief, unwilling to ask the necessary question of, what next?

Roy turned on his comms and let out a single, emotion filled word, "Thea?"

Thea's voice broke over the com link. "Oh my God Roy, are you okay? I've been trying to get hold of all of you, Some alarm just went off on Felicity's tablet." His eyes widened a he motioned for Oliver to turn on his comms, as slowing down Thea's manic words didn't seem to be an option.

"Speedy, what is it?"

"It's a message from Slade," she gulped, "it says one more has to die, sub-level and then it gives some numbers, um, 37.1833 and 122.8732. Ollie I don't know what It means!"

"Coordinates"


	8. Chapter 8

AN- thank you for sticking with me. My goal is to get the last chapter up by tomorrow afternoon, there are only 2 or 3 more.

If there are any story lines from the show you would like to see tied up in this story please message me or review with your suggestions!

Chapter 8: let her go

"Coordinates"

That was all they heard before the sound of the glass shattering in the office as Oliver leapt out, shooting his last arrow, a grappling hook, and quickly getting to the ground.

Sara leaned to attempt to see where he had gone once getting to street but was halted by her own pain as she began to bleed through her makeshift bandages.

Lance grabbed her arm and pulled her back just as Dig burst through the stairwell door. He jumped into action for his fallen comrades, silently fuming that Oliver had disappeared before explaining where Slade would be, that they had allowed Felicity to be taken, and that Oliver was once again running to fight alone. Most of all though, he was worried he wouldn't see either of his closest friends again, and suddenly he understood the guilt that always seemed to plague Oliver.

...… …. …

As he reached the boiler room beneath City hall, it suddenly made sense why Slade chose this to be their final battle. It was the heart of his city, and Slade wanted to rip his heart out in every way imaginable.

What he saw next was unnerving. It wasn't Felicity that he heard crying, wasn't Felicity that was held in a choke hold by Slade- but Laurel. His heart ripped in two as he saw Felicity crumpled to the floor next to Slade.

At the look of shock in his eyes Slade called out, "don't worry Kid, she's not dead, yet. We were waiting for you to choose. The woman who saved you from the Island" he pulled Laurel a bit closer and nodded toward her, "or the woman who saved you from your despair." He kicked Felicity to indicate who he meant and her painful whimper was too much for Oliver.

He threw down his bow, it was useless at this point anyway, as he had no more arrows. Throwing himself on his knees he cried out, "I'm done Slade, Kill me now, there is nothing left of me."

"Your not done until I say your done Kid!" The ferrel growl echoed of the machines surrounding them as he knocked Laurel to the ground with a resonating thud and quickly brought Felicity up by the throat to replace her as a human shield. With a sword to Felicity's throat and a gun aimed at Laurel's head he screamed again, "it's time to choose kid, pick one or I kill them both."

Oliver was frozen, he stood unmoving, unable to peel his eyes from Felicity's. She spoke up, "this isn't your fault Oliver, your a good man, she knows now, you can be happy together. Pick her Oliver, I don't have anyone outside the team who will miss me, I don't matter, save her Olliver, save Laurel."

As Slade quickly brought up his elbow into her gut, effectively making her double over, he rasped into Felicity's ear, "no talking blondie."

Oliver watched in horror as he got to his feet, ready to rush Slade, only hoping he could be caught by his blade before it went through Felicity's delicate neck. He was halted by the flash of a shimmering blue liquid, Felicity had used the time doubled over to grab a tranq dart, but it also seems she was able to connect the serum to it. She turned and stabbed him in the arm as hard as she could, but it was no use. The needle bent and bounced away from him, the serum shattering as it hit the ground. Slade merely laughed as he hollered, "you'll have to do a lot better than that, you really think a needle can scar me? I will give you this, you're feisty! I love that in a woman, too bad you won't be around for much longer." As he lifted the sword back to her throat an arrow went through his right shoulder from somewhere behind him. Slade instinctually shoved Felicity aside, knocking her head first into a nearby machine, and spun to see none other than Malcolm Merlin staring back at him, bloodied and bruised.

Oliver was still frozen as he saw Laurel begin to stir, Felicity lying on the other side of the room, stilled and lifeless, blood running from her broken body.

The rage that ensued when he saw her there consumed him, he was running toward them as he heard the shot ring out, the bullet going dead center into Malcolm's heart. Oliver was able to tackle Slade and scream for Laurel to get out of the building as she began to wake. Laurel didn't argue this time, she began to blindly run toward the exit, already crying, catching sight of Felicity as she went.

It was as if the fight was in slow motion. Slade was bleeding, and the serum was effecting his speed a bit, but he was still much stronger than Oliver. As they tumbled to the ground Slade threw Oliver over his head, flipping him to land on his back. As he charged to continue the attack he was loosing his grip from his right hand, as the arrow had gone through the rotator cuff, cutting into the nerves. He dropped his sword, still pressing forward with his other sword in his left hand.

Oliver hit his head as he landed, causing him to stumble as he stood. He was ready to give up, ready to let it all end when he saw Felicity's foot move, she was still alive! He charged toward Slade, knowing if he didn't kill him now Felicity would never make it out alive. With no weapons available Oliver was fighting on instinct, leaping as he reached Slade in order to kick him in the chest. Just like back on the Amazo however, Slade was able to catch him by the foot and throw him around like a rag doll.

He hit the ground and rolled, reaching for anything he could use as a weapon. He wasn't fast enough and Slade came after him, first kicking aside his discarded sword, then stomping squarely on Oliver's already broken knee. The cry of pain brought a smile to his face, "complete and utter despair..."

Slade's monologue was cut off. Felicity had gained enough conscienceless to wobbly crawl over to the sword he had kicked her direction. She could hardly lift her own head at this point, but she was able to use the last of her strength to push it with just enough force to slide it acrostic the floor, just within Oliver's grasp. He was able to lift himself onto one leg, the other completely useless, and stab Slade through the heart. As he tumbled backward a shot rang out, a Curari laced serum bullet going straight through Slade's left eye.

It was over, Slade was gone and Felicity was alive- nothing else mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Laurel made it to the police station in record time, still sobbing. She dialed her father immediately.

"Yeah, this is Lance," he gruffly answered after seeing the station on his caller ID.

"Daddy?" Her voice was broken and desperate

"Laurel, sweetheart, are you okay?" As he asked the question Sara nudged him lightly. Digg and Lyla had already patched her up and left-attempting to get to the coordinates in time to help. He knew she was asking him to put it on speaker so she could hear; looking around he noticed the call had peaked Roy and Nysa's interest as well. He silently agreed and Laurel's manic voice filled the room.

"He took me, and he already had her, and then arrow was there to save me, and then it all went blank. He saved me, and I thought I saw Malcolm Merlin, and she..." Her voice was cut off by her own sobbing.

Sara chimed in, "breath Laurel, what happened, who took you, where?"

"Slade Wilson, city hall, he said we were waiting for him to choose."

Sara's voice cracked in return, "waiting for Ollie to choose who lives and who dies?" With a deep breath she sighed out, "not again" rubbing her hands over her face as Roy and Lance stared at her in shock, Nysa rubbing a hand through her hair. "Wait! Felicity! What happened to Felicity? Where's Ollie?"

"He's still there, they were fighting. He told me to run. Slade was hurt, had an arrow in his arm, but he was still so strong, he was like Cyrus Gold."

Sara let the silence sink in, but when her sister didn't continue she had to ask, "what about Felicity, where is Felicity?"

"She told him to pick me, to save me, but by then things went blurry. As I ran out I saw her in a pool of her own blood, she died for me, she died for me..." The uncontrollable sobbing took over again.

"We're coming baby, just stay there." Lance's voice was broken as he hung up the phone and turned toward Roy- you feeling up to hot wiring a car?

Despite the devastation evident in his features a slight smirk graced his face for just a moment as Roy made his way to his feet.

... ... ... ... ...

Digg's voice broke the silence in the car, at least for Roy and Sara as the comms crackled to life again, "Lawton took a kill shot, there has been no movement, we just got inside, it's quiet."

Roy and Sara glanced at each other, acknowledging the information without saying a word.

"Oh my God..."

"What is it?!"

Roy's eyes went wide at the sound of Thea's voice and Digg's quick response, "Thea, take out the comm link, we will send detective Lance to get you." He was stern, not allowing for any arguments.

Silence

No one knew if she complied or if she knew how to mute the comms, but she seemed to be gone so he continued. "I see them, there's a lot of blood, Felicity is in his arms, neither one is moving."

He ran to them and was able to steady himself enough to take Oliver's pulse. As soon as his hand was within an inch of his throat Oliver's arm shot up and grasped Digg by the neck, instinctively and defensively choking him. It only took Oliver a few seconds to register what he was doing but it was a long enough gargling sound that Roy and Sara were demanding to know what was happening.

Dig responded horsely, "he's alive."

...,

AN- sorry guys, it's short but the next chapter should be up within the next few hours, hopefully done before the show tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I'll be watching

_**"He's alive"**_

...

Immediately after Digg had told them Oliver survived the comm link went dead. They called out to him, wanting answers, receiving nothing but static. They didn't know what to think. Nysa stared at Sara, confused by the tears streaming down her face. In the 4 years they spent together she had known Sara to be hard, emotions buried deep. She could see how much Sara had changed since coming back to Starling, see how clear it was that she didn't belong with the league anymore. As they came to a stop outside of city hall Nysa kissed Sara deeply, whispered, "I will be watching, I will always love you" and then disappeared into the night.

Lance had tried calling for an ambulance from the car, but the hospital was overrun and emergency services had no vehicles left. Roy offered a solution, pulling his phone from his pocket. After a quick phone call explaining Oliver and Sara had been injured, but Thea was safe, he hung up letting the others know a chopper would be on the way, it would take the injured group to a nearby emergency room outside of Starling city. Lance was still trying to figure out what strings the kid had pulled as Laurel came into view.

"Dad!"

"Laurel, baby are you okay?" After a hug and a kiss on her temple he pulled back and shook her lightly, "didn't I say to stay put, it's not safe out here!"

"After a handful of grenades knocked out a support wall at the station, that's not really the safest place either." Lt. Pike's voice sent a chill down Lance's spine as he silently prayed he hadn't seen Sara without her mask, that he wouldn't see Oliver."I escorted here, I overheard what she told you on the phone- I'm alone though, I haven't gone in yet. An army truck labeled A.R.G.U.S. Pulled out as we arrived, I've got Simmons following them. Let's get down there and see if Queen survived."

At that he felt as though he had been sucker punched, finding it hard to breathe as he greedily sucked in air.

Pike caught his reaction and readily followed his own words, "like I said, I heard the conversation. I know Queen is the Arrow, but I think you're right, the hood and the arrow aren't the same guy, and all the warrants are for the hood- so if you ever figure out who that guy is, we'll have to deal with it then." Drawing his gun he motioned forward, "let's go."

Head still spinning Lance looked to his daughters, "hand me that first aid kit and stay here- Harper, give me your ear piece so I can keep in touch with Sara. You guys let's me know when the chopper gets here."

... ... ...

When the men arrived downstairs they quickly found Slade in the middle of the room. A piece of an arrow sticking out from his shoulder, sword through his chest, and a trail of blood coming from his left eye.

A short distance away, pressed up against one of the large metal machines was Oliver. They found him by following a trail of blood. He was slumped in the corner, shirtless with cuts, scrapes, bruises and a mangled leg. In his lap lay the bloodied blonde. His shirt torn to shreds and wrapped around her head and arm as some sort of makeshift bandage.

"Oh my God." Lance breathed out to a quick response from Sara, "dad, the medics are here, I'm sending them down."

... ... ... ... ...

Roy refused to be airlifted, as Digg had already stopped the bleeding and stitched him up. He did allow the medic to give him a sedative and some painkillers, though he pocketed the sedative for Thea.

Walter Steele had been the one to bring the helicopter and once he arrived they left together, Roy hot wiring a car and Walter driving. When they arrived at the clock tower, Roy cursed his leg for being unable to run up the stairs to check on her. Instead Walter went and came down with both girls, and to everyone's surprise, Malcolm Merlin.

When Thea saw Roy she started to run to him, only to be halted by Malcolm's grip on her arm, "I have to go Thea, I know he will protect you. You may still hate me, for the undertaking, for Tommy," his voice broke slightly, "but I love you and I always have, you and Oliver both. I'll be watching over you." He pulled her into a hug she didn't resist, though she didn't hug him back either. With a quick kiss to her forehead he was gone in the shadows of the night.

... ... ... ...

AN- almost done, thanks again for sticking with me!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Awakening

It had been hours in the car by the time they had reached the Blood Haven hospital, and in that time Thea had convinced Roy to get checked out when they got there, she whispered something about needing to be able to use his leg as 'leverage' and as his eyes bulged and he looked away from Walter's knowing gaze he nodded emphatically. So when they arrived Walter ran to reception to get news while Sin went to get Roy a wheel chair.

"Abercrombie, your chariot awaits"

He glared but sat anyway. He was rushed into an MRI to make sure there was no internal bleeding, but it appeared as though Digg had stitched him up as well as any doctor could have. When he was done with the MRI the nurse showed him and Thea to Oliver's room,

"Normally it's only one visitor at a time, but since there are 3 patients in here," she glanced at Roy a moment, "make that 4, I figure it's all right for you to all be in here."

Thea rushed to Oliver's bedside where Walter was already moving a chair for her to sit. Roy turned to Sin who was chatting with Sara. "It was just a flesh wound... A deep flesh wound. The sword went all the way through, but it didn't hit any organs, I've had much worse, I'll be up and around in no time."

"Will it hurt if I hug you."

Sara didn't respond, she just grabbed the young girl into a bear hug and held her tight and then whispered in her ear, "I told you I just had to go see a friend, I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Eh hmm," Roy didn't want to interrupt, but he could tell if Thea didn't get answers soon she would explode, "what about?" He let the question hang as his eyes moved from Sara's to Oliver's sleeping form.

"Well, for starters, they gave him ALOT of drugs. Lots of cuts and scraped, 3 broken ribs, and a broken nose. His knee was shattered, leg broken in 3 places. Not going to just walk this one off like last time." Their eyes met briefly and he looked back to Oliver, guilt etched all over his face. "They prepped him for surgery while we we were on the chopper and took him straight in. He woke up about 30 minutes ago screaming for Felicity, the nurse moved him there and shot him up with more drugs, he should be out for a while."

It was Walter's voice that broke through next, dripping with concern, "and what happened to Felicity?"

Sara met his eyes and then turned to look at Oliver's sleeping form, "blunt force trauma to the head and a gash to the arm that nicked an artery. She lost a lot of blood, had swelling on the brain. He saved her, he stopped the bleeding, did some field dressings. She went straight into surgery too. They drilled a couple of burr holes to relieve the pressure and stitched up her arm. They don't know if she'll wake up." she paused for a moment, moving on to explain why all 3 of them were in the same room, "Even with the drugs the only way they could get Ollie to calm down was to put them next to each other so he could hold her hand. Even after the drugs when his whole body went limp, the nurse tried to separate them but his grip on her was too strong. They let me stay in here with them when I threatened to leave if the didn't."

… …. …

2 days later Felicity finally opened her eyes. It was slow at first as they fluttered open, it was so bright, and there was something hard pressed up against her. Oliver. He was draped across her body, holding her hands in his, with his head resting on her belly. Her voice failed her as she croaked out, "Am I dead, is this heaven?"

Oliver's head shot up in an instant, "your awake!"

"Yeah, and you drool."

He let out a laugh in relief, she was alive, and she was still his Felicity, the witty blond he had been too stubborn to love the way he wanted to. Without another word his lips crashed into hers. As she lifted her arm to run her hand through his hair she cried out in pain. He froze and pulled back, quickly checking her arm to make sure she didn't pop a stitch. At the look of terror on his face she let the babel loose, "at least I know this isn't just another dream, not that I dream of you kissing me, or cuddling me. Dear God will my mouth ever just behave!" Turning beat red she took a breath, "3...2...1"

He lightly caressed her shoulder with one hand while hitting the call button with the other, he needed to know she was going to be okay. He crossed the room to allow the Doctors to check her brain function and explain her injuries, but as soon as the staff left the room it was his turn to explain and he was dreading it.

"Oliver, what happened? Where's Laurel, was Malcolm there? Did you kill Slade? And what about-"

The questions were running out of her mouth at lightening speed, he cut her off, not knowing if he could handle a certain question he was sure would be the next off of her tongue. "Laurel is fine, you saved her."

She opened her mouth to protest but he glared and continued speaking, "yes, you saw Malcolm, after you tried to inject Slade with the Serum Malcolm shot him with a cure arrow. They fought long enough for me to tackle Slade and for Laurel to escape. Malcolm was shot in the chest and was unconscience at first but somehow he is fine, he went back for Thea after the fight. He saved your life, he helped me bandage your wounds, stop the bleeding. Roy and Sara were hurt and came her to the hospital with us, but they were both released within a few hours, they'll be 100% in a few days. Sin and Thea stayed out of trouble, thanks to Malcolm, who disappeared right after the fight. The league members are all gone as well.

Slade is dead. Really dead. You saved my life by giving me that sword, I ran it through his heart and Deadshot shot him in the head. He is gone for good. All the Mirikuru soldiers are dead. Well, almost, we cured Isobel and she was taken into custody." He smiled at her sadly, hoping that would be enough information to keep her brain spinning for hours. It wasn't.

"What about Digg?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The fallen Hero

_**"What about Digg?"**_

...

Oliver's face fell. He looked away to hide the pain in his eyes, but she knew him far too well for that, "Oliver you're scaring me, what happened to Digg?"

"I only know bits and pieces the others filled me in on. But I'll tell you what I know..."

_::Flashback::_

"I see them, there's a lot of blood, Felicity is in his arms, neither one is moving."

He ran to them and was able to steady himself enough to take Oliver's pulse. As soon as his hand was within an inch of his throat Oliver's arm shot up and grasped Digg by the neck, instinctively and defensively choking him. It only took Oliver a few seconds to register what he was doing but it was a long enough gargling sound that Roy and Sara were demanding to know what was happening.

Dig responded horsely, "he's alive."

At that moment a shot rang out, hitting him in the shoulder and dropping him to his knees. He turned to face his attacker, gun drawn, praying Slade wasn't still alive. As he took a step he noticed his com link had fallen out as he crushed it under his foot. The others could be no help now.

"Amanda"

There stood Waller, pissed and still somewhat bleeding. She had Lyla by the throat, gun to her head. "Drop your weapon and no one else gets hurt."

"He saw the fear in Lyla's eyes that she normally hid so well and nodded, slowly putting his gun on the ground.

"Nobody attacks ARGUS and gets away with it. John Diggle, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, releasing known fellons, stealing government secrets, l on a government agency and the murder of ARGUS agent Lyla Michaels." She pulled the trigger and Lyla slumped to the floor. Within the blink of an eye she shot Him again in the other shoulder as 3 armed men rushed him to cuff him and take him into custody.

_::End Flashback::_

"Lawton was able to follow them back to ARGUS headquarters, he got us a message that he was alive before he disappeared. But we haven't been able to hack into their servers yet, we still have the computers he brought you- Sara got them set up but she can't even hack into them, much less use them to hack the ARGUS server, they are too advanced for her. Once you get out of here we can buckle down and find him."

She looked at him, squinting and biting her lip as she thought through all the information he had just shared. "Okay, but you are getting me out of here today, and explaining your leg- and don't say it's nothing, nothing wouldn't have you in a wheel chair and a hospital gown!"

...

The End- I will have an epilogue up shortly that time jumps and fills in the blank then I can mark this baby as complete! Looks like I'm going to make my deadline!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: epilogue

It had been two months since Slade's attack on the city. The city still lay in ruins and the green arrow was missing in action, just like after the undertaking.

This time, instead of looking for a vigilante to blame, the police, district attorney, and temporary all worked together to repair the city. The mastermind of the attacks had been captured and was ready to face trial. The acting district attorney, Laurel Lance, had officially brought charges against Isobel Rochev, Slade Wilson, and Sebastian Blood 3 days after the tragic siege against the city. As the only surviving member of the trio, Isobel was being charged with everything. The trial was being moved up as soon as possible. Laurel was proud of her accomplishments within the first weeks of becoming the district attorney. The only thing she was more proud of was swearing in the new police commissioner, Quentin Lance.

Commissioner Lance was appointed as the emergency replacement by his fellow police officers, his greatest supporter being Lt. Pike. Lance was credited with the arrest of Rochev and, according to Pike, coordinating with the arrow in order to bring down Wilson once and for all.

Oliver Queen was reinstated as CEO of Queen consolidated. The initial hit to QC stock after the events of the attack rebounded quickly and prices soared once word got out that Queen had been working with police and star labs to create a serum to counteract the drugs in the super soldiers systems.

He took the job back with a few adjustments. He had brought Walter Steel back on board as the CFO, As Starling National had been destroyed in the battle. Thea Queen was now a Jr Vice President while learning to run the family business, and Felicity Smoak had been promoted to the head of the applied sciences and IT departments. Oliver would continue to be the face of the company, but had stepped back in his everyday duties so that Thea and Walter were taking the reigns of the company and doing the brunt of the work.

The shares of QC that had been owned by Stellmore International had been confiscated and sold, all proceeds going to rebuild the city. Oliver managed to keep control of 55% of the stock another 5% being bought through a trust fund in Thea's name she had not previously known about, and another 20% had been purchased by a shell corporation, Sagitarius. The last 20% had been sold off to the highest bidder, no one receiving more than 1 or 2% of the shares.

The personal wealth of the Queen family was redrawn into a new trust, and as a sign of solidarity with the people of Starling, Oliver sold the mansion and donated the proceeds to help rebuild the glades. He purchased a small house near Verdant where Roy, who now ran verdant, and Thea lived. Just a few blocks away, a bit closer to QC, Oliver purchased a penthouse apartment overlooking the glades for himself. He insisted that Felicity move into the building as well, who begrudgingly agreed to live in the 3 bedroom apartment beneath the penthouse as a signing bonus with her promotion.

The green arrow had not been seen since that night, but the Canary was still watching out for the city from her clock tower. Sara Lance became the assistant manager of Verdant, working with Roy daily. She also hired Sin as a bartender.

The national guard was still patrolling the city, attempting to keep the peace and assist in cleaning up the streets of debris.

Felicity and Oliver were still acting awkward toward one another, neither one willing to take that kiss from the hospital any further, or willing to put it behind them. They were both consumed with finding Digg. All they had been able to decipher so far was that He was alive and being held in special team force X. They would work together to find him, and then they could have their happily ever after.

AN- sorry for any typos, posting this with 1 minute until show time.

What did you think? What did you think of the finale?

Also- originally I wanted to write that Ollie would have to choose between Felicity and Connor, or that they would get together in this episode but then he would find out about Conner and it would stop them from having a relationship... any thoughts?

PS- I really like Diggle's character and I only went that direction with him on this story because of spoiler on season 3 episode 1 dealing with Diggle's betrayal... Couldn't turn him into a bad guy though, thought it would be interesting to see deadshot and dark archer as almost good guys. That spoiler has been taken down, so I don't know if it was real or not.


End file.
